


A Different Kind of Love

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Series: Asexual!Kevin [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	A Different Kind of Love

Kevin had never understood it. Sex, that is. It wasn't something he had ever needed to feel fulfilled. He had always had so much more on his plate: first the Boys, then Chicago, and now the movies. And raising Mason was always a top priority. He didn't have time for sex, and even if he did, it's not like he even wanted it. Even growing up, he never got it. Never had posters of bikini clad girls on his walls (or half naked men, for that matter. He much rather preferred nature scenes), never called anyone "hot," none of that. He had always had this thought that he might just be a late bloomer, and he could come around at some point, but once he hit his twenties, he started to think something was wrong, because nothing had changed. At that point, he took to the library. He poured himself into books, trying to figured out what condition he might possibly have that caused him to not be attracted to anyone, and how to fix it. However, when he finally did stumble upon something that seemed right, the last thing on his mind was fixing it. He had finally found a word for what he had been feeling (or, to be more specific, not feeling): asexuality, and it wasn't a condition, or something that he needed to worry about it. It was perfectly normal (even the part where he wanted to feel deep, spiritual connections with other people, he just never wanted to have sex with them - he later learned this meant he was a romantic asexual).

And when he met and started to date Kristin, he had it made. She was virtually asexual herself (if the right person had come along and wanted sex, she wouldn't be adverse to having it, but she never sought it out), so he never had to explain anything, and she never asked, so they were content. They even used IVF to conceive Mason. They created a happy little family and life, all without the pressure of sex. Life had been perfect.

Until Kevin fell for Nick. And Kevin left his comfort zone by divorcing Kristin and trying this... thing with Nick. And Nick was a brand new can of worms.

Nick wasn't asexual. Nick was far from asexual.

At first, Kevin kept making excuses: he was too tired, he wasn't in the mood, it was too soon in the relationship. He knew that he would have to eventually spill and hope for the best, but it wasn't something he was ready for. He also knew that if Nick really loved him, they'd find a way around it. But the fear that Nick would be less than willing to make this work kept Kevin from saying anything.

One night, while Nick was kissing his neck and trying to get frisky, Kevin was pondering what he was going to do next (or what his excuse would be that night). Was it worth it to try to explain his sexuality to Nick? Would Nick take it okay? Would he walk out the door right then? Kevin's thoughts were churning. Was tonight the right night for this?

Nick must have noticed something was up because he stopped what he had been doing and looked at Kevin. "Kev. Hey Kev. You okay?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. I'm not okay Nicky. We need to talk."

Nick plopped down next to Kevin on the couch. "Oh? Was it something I did?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nick, I don't want to have sex tonight. In fact, I don't want to have sex any night."

"With me," Nick muttered under his breath. He scoot away a little. He had figured that was the case.

Kevin had heard him. "With anyone, Nicky. I don't want to have sex with anyone ever. I'm asexual."

Nick made a face. He knew the scientific definition of "asexual," but he didn't understand it in this context. "I... I don't get it."

That annoyed Kevin a bit. "What's not to get? You're bisexual. 'bi-' means two. You're sexually attracted to both genders. I'm asexual. 'a-' means none. I'm sexually attracted to no genders."

"Then why are you with me?" Nick felt the need to ask the question. "If you are sexually attracted to no one why are you with me?" He looked away after asking it.

Kevin turned Nick to face him and held him by the shoulders. "I'm with you because I love you. Loving you and wanting to have sex with you are two completely different things, Nick. I love you, but I don’t want to have sex with you."

Nick stood up. "I have to go," and he left, leaving Kevin there on the couch hearing the door slam and wondering why he even thought getting with a person who was sexual was a good idea.

* * *

Nick plopped onto a lounge chair in his house, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. He bit his lip and tried to figure out what he was going to do. He didn't want to leave Kevin, he loved him. He didn't want to cheat on Kevin, just to get his rocks off. That wasn't fair to either of them.

He pulled out his laptop. After habitually checking his email, Twitter, and Facebook, he hovered over the search bar in Safari and typed "asexuality" into it. _The least I could do_ , he thought, _was to learn more about this so I would know more about how Kevin ticked._

The first link led him to a forum of people, who all claimed to be asexual. He read their stories, looked up the terms. He learned the difference between "romantic" and "sexual," he learned that Kevin was right: it was entirely possible for him to want to be with Nick, go on dates, cuddle, whisper "I love yous," but not want to do anything in bed.

And that was okay. His Kevin was a biromantic asexual, and that was okay.

The more he read, the more fascinated he got. He wasn't the only one who wanted sex but was with someone who didn't. And they had ways around it. There was the couple in and open relationship, so the sexual partner could go off and have sex with other people. Nick didn't want to do that, it was either Kevin or no one. Then there was the one couple where the asexual performed hand jobs and blow jobs on his sexual partner. Maybe, maybe that was an option. It was worth a shot.

* * *

Nick finally got up the courage to go back to Kevin's a few days later. He had had a lot of time to think about what Kevin had said, and what he had learned in his few days of research He knocked on the door and waited.

Kevin was shocked at who he saw on the other end. "Nick? I thought I had scared you away, to be honest."

"What?" Nick was slightly put off but tried not to show it too much, "No, no. I've just been doing a lot of thinking. About asexuality, and us."

"Oh?" Kevin had to admit he was impressed that Nick would take the time to do that, "And what did you learn?"

"I learned a lot, actually," Nick stepped in and sat down on Kevin's couch, "I learned about the difference between being sexual, and being romantic. I learned you're a biromantic asexual - and that by extension, I'm a biromantic bisexual, I learned that I'm not the only sexual person in a relationship with an asexual, and..."

Kevin waited for Nick to continue, "And?"

"... And I learned of maybe, just maybe, a way for us to compromise."

"And what would that be?" Kevin sat down beside Nick, pulling him into his arms, laying a gentle kiss to his forehead (he had always been okay with kissing).

"Would you be willing to do things like oral or manual stimulation on me? I don't care if we never do anything penetrative, in fact I've never really liked the idea of anal anyway, and then we can even cuddle while you're doing it, so then it's not entirely one sided."

Kevin thought about it, for far longer than Nick was content with, but it was unavoidable, "I could be willing to try it," he finally said with a smile.

Nick smiled back. They were gonna be okay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Sides of the Same Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825648) by [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika)
  * [Playing 21 Questions About Their Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481125) by [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika)




End file.
